


什么也瞒不过首席傲罗的眼睛

by sam_13



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_13/pseuds/sam_13
Summary: *纽特单方面性转，是个妹妹，是个老妹儿，慎点*沙雕向小甜饼，私货超多，敏感词其实不多*鸣谢提供脑洞的姐妹们





	1. Chapter 1

1

“非得要我去吗。”纽特涨红着脸问面前的男巫，而他耸肩，摊手，点头，一气呵成。

亏您还是我最尊敬的老师。纽特在心里骂了一句呸。

“我费了不小力气——一瓶十五年的火焰威士忌，半打柠檬雪宝顺便说一句这是我的个人珍藏，甚至还有给他七年级的儿子补习O.W.L.s功课而那孩子的天赋有限——才拿到这份邀请函，千万不能浪费。可唯一不妙的是……好吧，我承认，也许那天酒喝得太多了点，邀请函是给一位女士的。”红发的教授煞有介事地皱起了眉头，读那张精致卡片上的字样：“莉莉·艾尔比……”

他低头打量自己：“我再怎么化妆，大概也很难把自己打扮成莉莉。”

“您可以使用混淆咒。”纽特说。

您的屁股完全可以冒充一位叫莉莉的女士。她在心里补充。前凸后翘的那一种。

“混淆咒使用在外表上是不容易的。”阿不思摇着头说，“在五官上，一些细小的地方还可以，用在全身，甚至是转换成另一种性别，魔力就会大打折扣。我是说，我们最好不要冒这个风险。”

纽特想装死。但阿不思人已经越退越远了，在这个距离下他的幻影移形谁也拦不住。

他的皮手套拈着那张邀请函留在空中。纽特最后挣扎了一句说：“您为什么不亲自去问格林德沃呢！”

她得到一个万能的回答：“我不能哇。以及，打扮得漂亮点，一点心意。”

阿不思噗地离开了。纽特愤愤地接下那张纸片，一同落在她手心的还有两个银西可。

这够买个啥！

 

2

“阿纳托·库拉金。”忒修斯读道。他手里拿着一张精致的卡片。

“嗯哼。”他的上司，法律执行司司长点头。

“听起来像个俄国人。”他若有所思，不过已经换上了一口以假乱真的斯拉夫口音。

“所以，你就打扮得，嗯，俄国风情一些。”狄卡森卡尔先生随意地挥挥手。

“明白。”忒修斯点点头，一挥魔杖，整齐的棕色卷发变成了贴着头皮的短发，鬓角也留长了。

 

3

纽特胆战心惊地准时来到舞会上。

她的身份是莉莉·艾尔比，一个风情万种的女画家。她特意花了很多心思把头发梳整齐了，现在那头毛蓬蓬的卷发以精致的弧度搭在脸颊上，也恢复了姜红色的光泽。她想遮住自己一鼻子的雀斑，但太难了，她不能真的把粉糊一脸。毕竟还需要一点美貌去勾搭那个手里握着情报的人。

纽特烦恼地照了很久镜子，最后还是想到忒修斯说过一点雀斑很可爱，就放下了粉扑。

虽然他说那话时她才七岁。

不，她不是认真把哥哥一句玩笑记那么久的。实际上她很久没见到哥哥了，大家工作都忙，他守卫英格兰，她守卫南美蓝毛大狒狒的繁殖率。还有雷鸟、驺吾、蜷翼魔、月痴兽什么的。忒修斯总想捉她回家吃饭，但他捉不着。只有妈妈才捉得到她，好吧是他们两个。纽特上一次见忒修斯还是在圣诞节，妈妈表演了两整出“我把你们养得那么漂亮那么优秀为什么你们还不谈恋爱我们老斯卡曼德家的优秀基因传不下去了可怎么是好我想抱孙子真的拜托了哪怕谈个黑巫师也行代孕也可以考虑一下我想抱孙子嘛”，兄妹俩默契地喝下杯中苦酒，假装醉倒在不到十度的酒精含量中。

实际上纽特的酒量真的不好，蛋奶酒也会让她醉。她暗暗警告自己今晚不能喝超过三杯。毕竟上一次醉后失态醒来，忒修斯把她训得狗血淋头，大发雷霆，而纽特根本不记得自己说了什么。

看在梅林的裤衩子的份上，她真不习惯穿这样低胸的裙子……她也穿不惯高跟鞋，她本来个子就够高了。她甚至还不会跳舞——虽然《麻瓜交际舞速成——下一个社交明星就是你》帮了点小忙，可她没有跟真人练习过，只能跟自己做的木偶跳跳……反正她踩木偶的脚，木偶不会喊疼。木偶的身高是六英尺二英寸，纽特穿一点高跟鞋正好。

路过一面镜子，纽特下意识心虚地看了一眼自己的照影。

紧身胸衣和束腰把她的胸脯活生生挤大了一号，现在这对白生生的半球露在外面，她一深呼吸就胀得更突出。纽特觉得要是被哥哥看到自己这身打扮，他一定会背过气去。气的。

她给自己的脸用了一个巧妙的混淆咒，现在她看起来就是一个和平时的纽特·斯卡曼德完全不一样的漂亮女人。红头发绿眼睛，有雀斑，但眼角眉梢组合起来跟“纽特”一点儿也不相似。万一惹下什么是非，绝不会有人把莉莉和她划上等号。

纽特深呼吸，从侍者的盘子里拿了一杯香槟，端起来啜饮一口并挡住自己半截脸。她一转身，那口酒喷了出去——

一个脸很长的男人厌恶地看了她一眼，拿手帕掸了掸自己的衣服。噢拜托，她又没有喷到他身上。纽特慌忙躲到这个男人身后，他个子也足够高，挡住了她，让她能偷偷打量舞池那边出现的人。

不是她那阴魂不散的哥哥还能是谁！

梅林的该死的破羊毛袜，忒修斯到这儿来干什么？她就知道她不是守卫英格兰的唯一希望，英格兰又不是没有傲罗！

邓布利多我信了你的邪。

纽特气呼呼地想。

忒修斯倒是没怎么化装，他只是把头发弄短了。这该死的发型衬得她哥哥的轮廓更凌厉，有一种很玩世不恭的气质，而且看起来怪迷人的。他穿着一身繁复的衣服，有点像军装，两肩的装饰和修身的长裤显得他身姿更挺拔，胸膛宽阔，窄腰长腿。他打扮得就像个发情的公孔雀，到处吸引人视线。纽特敏锐地发觉四周至少有三个女人在盯他。

她酸溜溜地举起手中的酒杯。这时脸很长的男人转了过来，盯着她的脸问：“我们在哪儿见过吗，女士？”

纽特慌了。纽特不会。实际上她很少被人搭讪，那些比较含蓄的又都被她哥哥给赶走了。她不知道自己要怎样才能熬下这个舞会。她深深吸了一口气，颤巍巍地说：“你是……？”

“菲尔。你可以叫我大飞。”他自矜地说。纽特张大了嘴，露出一副呆相……这是她理解的意思么？

她还在绞尽脑汁想词，多年来被哥哥追捕的敏锐度让她的余光扫到了那边分开人群走过来的人。她马上扭过脸提起一级警戒，随即紧张地想到自己用了混淆咒，哥哥应该认不出她来。但她还是不敢放松警惕，一个侧身，让自己看起来好像更贴着这个陌生男人了。

忒修斯张开双臂，露出标准的忒修斯抱的姿势。纽特背后汗都下来了。

“菲尔！”他大笑着拥抱这个脸很长的男人，“好久不见！”

这人尴尬地回抱他，纽特在他身上看到了自己的影子，油然而生一种同病相怜感。

“你是？”这人问忒修斯。

“阿纳托·库拉金？你不记得我了？”忒修斯一脸惊诧莫名。这样的表情纽特很少在首席傲罗脸上看到，他生动得就像年轻了好多岁。

好吧其实忒修斯今年也没有很老。只不过别的男人在他这个年纪孩子都该会打酱油了。而圣诞节的时候妈妈还旁敲侧击地问他是不是处男。

“上个月？罗斯托夫家舞会？”忒修斯看那人还是皱着眉头，用胳膊拐了拐他：“娜塔莎？”

“娜塔莎！”那人笑了起来，顿时放松了肩膀，反手搂住忒修斯的手臂：“哥们是你啊。”

忒修斯也跟着笑。他们笑啊笑，然后他像才发现纽特似的转过来问：“这位小姐是你的女伴么？”

“实际上我也在好奇她是谁的女伴。”菲尔说，用一种明显捕猎者的眼光打量她，“顺便说一句，如果你没有伴，我是一个超过三十岁的男人。”

纽特的脸都僵了。忒修斯从上到下扫视着她，把她憋气憋得鼓起来的胸脯尽收眼底。她真的好怕哥哥下一秒就把她的衣襟提起来盖上。于是她只能一口喝干杯中酒来掩饰尴尬。

“我是……我叫，莉莉·艾尔比。”她用细如蚊呐的声音说。

忒修斯抢先一步，拉起她的手，在手背上落下一吻。他的眼睛带着笑意看着她，紧紧锁住眼神。纽特不知所措。

看来混淆咒还是管用的。

菲尔耸了耸肩，离开了。忒修斯直起腰，说：“我可以请你跳支舞吗，莉莉？”

 

4

忒修斯要气死了。

他闭着眼睛也能猜到是谁把纽特诓到这儿来的，她就是宁愿听邓布利多的话也不听她的话。那个糟老头子坏得很。

哦，混淆咒。她好像真觉得一个简单的混淆咒能瞒过巫师。更别说作为英格兰首席傲罗，他用脚趾头都能看穿女人给自己动的手脚。那个咯咯乱笑的史黛拉用扇子遮住一口坏牙，不停邀请他跳舞的萝拉频频吸腹掩饰自己真实的腰围，总爱贴着他耳朵说话的莎伦胸衣里垫了东西。

特拉弗总说这就是为什么他单身。但忒修斯觉得这是因为自己对另一半有要求。

不是他对纽特有意见，实际上他知道自己的妹妹很美，一旦她好好梳通那头乱毛，就能比绝大多数魔法部的女同事都漂亮。所以他在办公桌上放的全家福里，纽特为那一年的成人礼梳了头发，导致他的秘书苏珊娜小姐从来认不出档案部里存的纽特的案底。

那张照片也是忒修斯亲自选的，用的纽特最不修边幅的样子，看起来完全符合穷凶极恶罪犯的描述。就是不知道为什么法律执行司的人从来没能捉到她。

哦，总之，话说回来，舞会。忒修斯当然知道纽特胸衣里没垫东西——这就是他最生气的地方了。她就不懂得收敛一点吗！穿了那么紧的衣服，还总是大喘气儿跟人说话，她今晚到这儿是干什么的来着？靠卖弄风情和性感获得情报吗？！

纽特这个纯洁的小白痴。她一定会被人占便宜的，被卖了还帮着人数钱，说的就是她这种容易自投罗网的小白兔。他一边生气一边动了下手指把纽特杯里的香槟变成了汽水。

 

5

纽特紧张得脊背僵直，手搭在忒修斯，不对，“阿纳托”的手上转着圈圈。

他的舞技很好，巧妙地避开纽特每一个踏错的步伐，灵动得简直像用了魔法。纽特的确有理由怀疑他用了魔法，而不是心有灵犀什么的破道理，只不过她看不出来。

他的另一只手扶在纽特的后腰上，这也是她脊背僵直的另一个原因……梅林的吊袜带啊，木偶人的手的位置是她调的，但真正跳起舞的时候，男人会摸到她的屁股吗？

他的手真的都快要按在她屁股上了！

纽特突然一个激灵，想到了另一种可能，考虑到这个“阿纳托”一直以一种花花公子的表情玩味地看着她。

没认出她的忒修斯是不是在调戏“莉莉”？！

她的脸红了，她就是这一点不好，太容易害羞，一害羞就变成煮熟的龙虾。冷静。深呼吸。纽特对自己说，深深吸了一口气，勇敢地抬起头跟忒修斯对视，随便找了一个话题。

“您有什么嗜好……？我是说，我想更了解您，跟我说说？”她努力勾起嘴角，露出一个得体的笑。

忒修斯才没有爱好。他上班时间都在追查黑巫师，下班时间大概在家熨他那一套又一套整整齐齐的西服，还有擦亮自己金光闪闪的怀表。梅林才知道纽特费了多大劲才管住嗅嗅不让它去偷斯卡曼德家祖传的宝贝。好吧实际上它偷过，纽特不得不在深夜溜进忒修斯的卧室，确保哥哥睡得像冬眠期毛虫一样才把怀表塞回他的衣袋里。

“动物。”他低沉的声线说，口音让他听起来更性感了。纽特得拼命控制自己的思维才能不想歪。

“我喜欢……动物。如果你想了解神奇的野兽，我可以向你展示……”

一个贵妇人从他们身边舞过，纽特的余光认为她长得有点像马尔福家的媳妇。她意味深长地瞟了一眼忒修斯，从上到下。这下纽特彻底想歪了。

“哇哦。继续讲讲。”她干巴巴地说，“您认为自己像什么动物呢。”

忒修斯顿了一下，如果不是纽特不太敢看他，他看起来很像绞尽脑汁在脑中搜集妹妹书里的知识。

“大鸟。”他说，“很大的那种……”

又是那个贵妇人舞到他们身边，纽特很确定她是故意的。她觉得那个女人很想交换舞伴，既然“莉莉”不懂得珍惜。

她低下头，眼光瞟到哥哥紧身白色长裤的胯部，她真不是故意的。

“我有一个里面很大的箱子（package），你想……”忒修斯接着磕磕巴巴地说。现在那个贵妇人很露骨地在盯着他看了，停下自己的舞步。

纽特再抬头时已经满脸胀得通红，她根本不想想起那些事好吧！虽然复方汤剂变身只有短短的一个小时，但在那一个小时里实在尿急也不是她的错！她站在小便池前遭到了人生最大——真的大——的一个冲击，她站了太久，连一个傲罗办公室的成员也进门来都没发现……

“忒修斯，你真是够自恋的。”那时那个叫特拉弗的傲罗嫌弃又不无歆羡地说。

“我跳累了，我们去沙发那边坐一会儿好不好？”她哀求地说。忒修斯压在她后腰上，屁股上方的那只手已经要让她不能呼吸了。

 

6

忒修斯不放心地离开纽特一会儿，她看起来很需要空气，脸红得连雀斑都发亮了。他去给他们拿了两杯酒。

他也很苦恼。纽特的那个混淆咒威力还是挺强的，虽然瞒不了英格兰首席傲罗，但她明显以为自己瞒得过英格兰首席傲罗。舞会上人多口杂，他又不能明着说纽特你快给我滚回去，找点儿布料挡住你的胸，出版公司是没给你发工资还是你以前没存下钱，买的什么裙子！于是他一直在暗示她，但她顾左右而言他，就是不接忒修斯的话茬。

他用一个无声咒把杯中的香槟变成了汽水。他可不想纽特在这样的场合下喝醉。

 

7

纽特在一张空着的长沙发上坐了下来，面前一位女士弹着琴，吟唱一曲咏叹调。她这时才长长出了一口气，不管是社交还是跟哥哥讲话，都让她束手束脚。她现在万分不自在，只想赶快逃到没人的地方去静静。

“嘿。”一个黑头发，眉毛很浓密，看起来有点忧伤的年轻男人坐到了她身边。

“我在人群中看到你，我就看出来，你不是他们那种人。你很特别，而我跟你很像。”他看着“莉莉”的眼睛说。

纽特说：“对我不是……”

男人看起来很真诚，也没什么恶意，纽特跟他聊了几句。然后忒修斯就转回来了，把一杯香槟递给纽特，在她另一边坐下。

好吧，这下子沙发又有点拥挤了。

年轻男人说：“你让我想起来我的妹妹。”

“哈。”忒修斯发出一声笑，他的手臂在背后伸长，搭在纽特后面的沙发靠背上，摆出一个宣告主权的姿势：“说起来你可能不信，但，我也觉得你让我想起来我的妹妹。”

那个男人看起来很被冒犯：“我是认真的，我的妹妹也是个画家，您和她一样，有火焰般的头发和猫眼石般的眼睛。有没有人告诉过您，您鼻子上的雀斑很可爱？”

忒修斯玩世不恭地重复他的话：“我妹妹也有姜红色的头发，和绿色的眼睛，她也有一脸的雀斑，可爱得不得了。你说这是不是巧了？”

他的手收回来一些，指尖在纽特的肩胛骨上漫不经心地点着，竟然还能和上咏叹调的节拍。纽特从来不知道哥哥还有这样的一面。好吧，也许，他只是“阿纳托”。

年轻男人被冒犯得站起来走掉了。

纽特感到口干舌燥，一口喝干了香槟。忒修斯的手还没收回来，他凑到纽特的耳边，低着头，用很低很哑的声音说：“抱歉。”

她刚想说话，那边又坐下来一个人，还拿屁股怼了怼她。纽特不喜欢跟陌生人接触到，于是她往忒修斯这边蹭了一点儿。她看到哥哥的眼睛，离得太近了，他就像在她的眼睛里在探究着什么，嘴唇间的气息几乎吐到她的脸颊上。

纽特很讨厌忒修斯的“抱歉”。不管她闯了多大的祸，捅了多少篓子，在一长串你追我躲的的交锋后，在一大段说教和振振有词的“我为你好”之后，忒修斯拿来收尾的总是这一句温柔的“抱歉”。

她有时候希望忒修斯可以对她失去耐心一点，她受够了哥哥脸上那副完美兄长的面具。就像妈妈会对爸爸吼叫，雅各布会对奎妮失态，邓布利多会照着镜子露出不那么“教授”的表情一样，纽特很难过忒修斯从不对她显露出一点真实的情绪。

他一直在扮演好哥哥，但她从来都不是他想要的那种乖妹妹。她有的时候邪恶得根本超出忒修斯的想象。

忒修斯屁股还没坐热，纽特就又站了起来。她像想逃离什么一样匆匆走开，穿过舞池。他当然不能允许。他追上去，拉住纽特的胳膊。

“我真的很抱歉……”他说，身边好几对人擦肩而过，于是他调整着句子，“你……我被你迷住（enchanted）了。你就像对我施了魔法一样，我冒犯了你吗？”

纽特被他握住，动弹不得。一个屁股很大的女人撞了她一下，撞得她踉跄一步，向前和忒修斯贴得更近了，好在舞池里都是人，没人在意他们俩只是说个话要挨得那么近。

“什么魔法不魔法的呀。”纽特涨红着脸随便找话说，“你别傻站在这儿，像块木头（wood）似的……”

“对，木头。”忒修斯说，为了隔开她和不断晃悠着转过来的人们，手臂揽住她的腰，开始随着音乐慢慢转圈，“说起来，我有一根魔杖（wand）……”

“老天，开个房去吧！”身边舞过的一个人受不了地说。

忒修斯住了嘴，但他的身体和纽特紧紧靠着，她起伏的胸脯都快要蹭到他胸前装饰的那些带子了。他几乎是目不转睛地看着那一对半球，像是没见过一样。

梅林的鞋拔子啊。他真是被“莉莉”迷得不轻，神魂颠倒。纽特不知道他裤子里那一根到底是什么概念上的“魔杖”了。

“我们到楼上找个房间去吧。”他贴着纽特的耳朵说。

 

8

舞会里真的不是说话的地方。但路人提醒了忒修斯，楼上有很多空置的客房，专门给按捺不住的爱情鸟们临时休憩。他牵着纽特的手，为了不弄丢她，不时要回头确认她是不是还跟着自己。穿过门廊路过侍者时她又拿了一杯香槟，忒修斯眼疾手快地用无声魔咒把酒变成了汽水。

他已经尽力了，但他不知道在自己没盯住纽特的时候她喝了多少。她的脸红得不太正常，眼神也有点飘忽。他早该察觉到的。

他们随便找了一个空房进去，忒修斯关上门，又无声地施了一道防护咒。他转过身来，才刚来得及说：“好了，现在没人能打扰我们了，你……”

一个你字没说完，只来得及撅起嘴唇。纽特就靠上来以迅雷不及掩耳之势捧住忒修斯的脸吻了他。她吻得很用力，舌头钻进来，忒修斯震惊之下只不懂得她从哪里学到的这种东西。

接下来纽特做的事他就更想骂街了。他的确、认真、非常想知道妹妹从哪里学来的这种手段。

纽特蹲下来，扒下了他的裤子，用的魔法，毋庸置疑。这条过度紧绷的裤子他光穿上就花了两分钟。然后她掏出他的阴茎一口含了进去。

 

9

纽特不想让忒修斯开口说话。要是他抚摸着她叫她“莉莉”，她一定会心碎的。忒修斯把她当成别的女人，这个概念她心里清楚就好了，说出来会让她无法忍受。她从来没敢奢望得到哥哥的心，但既然他送上门来，得到他的身体也不错。她像个饥渴的少妇一样疯狂地吻住他，堵住他一切要说的话。

很不错。

至少忒修斯的身体真的很不错。

她不愿去想他在哪里磨练的技巧，只能也假装自己真的很放荡很玩得开。她在他进去的一瞬间抱紧身上男人的背，好像听到他哑哑地说了一句“痛就叫出来”，就借着酒劲叫得很大声。忒修斯弄得更凶了，这一开始是正中下怀，很快就有点承受不住。她中途气馁了想逃，被抓住脚踝腾空拉回床上，按在下面被更凶狠地贯穿。她叫得一点力气也没有了，用最后一点魔力关了房间里所有的灯，高潮让她无法维持五官上的混淆咒。

黑暗只是助了兴。忒修斯从上到下吻她的全身，甚至舔她，让纽夹起双腿使劲扯他的头发，不知道什么时候他已经变回了棕色卷发的形象。他借着上一次留在里面的液体直接插进去，从正面，然后是侧面，最又把她翻过来，里里外外操得很彻底。他饿得就像多少年没碰过女人一样，那根尺寸过大的东西把纽特折磨得不轻。

她没准会被操怀孕。她一边哭一边想。这样妈妈就能抱孙子了，还是血统很纯正的那种。羞耻背德的想法让她再次收紧了里面，忒修斯低吼一声，再次抵着深处全部射了进去。几乎要灌进她的子宫里。

 

10

忒修斯睡过去一小会儿。纽特哭累了，好像是昏过去的，他没刹住力气，有点内疚。她蜷在他怀里，让他的手一下下顺着她的背，就像小时候他给她讲神奇蒲绒绒历险记哄她睡觉时一样。

他不后悔，怎么说服爸妈、怎么想办法搞到结婚证、第一个孩子叫什么会被分到霍格沃茨哪个学院他都想好了，想过好多好多回了。爸爸说如果有男孩子让纽特伤心，他就打断那个人的腿；妈妈说如果纽特被人占了便宜，她就让他尝尝来自伟大母亲的愤怒。反正妈妈的战斗魔咒一直没什么效果，她还是用平底锅打人比较疼。都可以接受，都是可预见的结果，他们都还年轻，巫师的寿命很长，他们至少还有一百年可以相守。

他在幸福的小算盘中让自己睡一下恢复体力。他喜欢纽特这身衣服。第一眼见到时他想了很多玩法，但她脱得太快，没来得及一一实现。他搂紧怀里的妹妹，翘起嘴角，闭上眼睛。

 

11

纽特刚穿好内衣忒修斯就醒了。她去拿自己的魔杖，但忒修斯比她快。他一挥手点亮了房里所有的灯，她惊恐地在床对面的镜子里发现了自己而不是“莉莉”的脸。

梅林的钥匙扣啊，为什么会有客房在床的正对面摆镜子？

“一忘皆——”

她的话被打断，魔杖转着圈飞起来离手，忒修斯甚至都没发出声音。他紧紧抿着嘴唇，看起来很生气，纽特也很能理解他的愤怒——

“我可以解释……”纽特泪汪汪地说。她一紧张，就容易流眼泪，这也是她讨厌自己的地方之一。

“解释吧。”忒修斯阴恻恻地说。

“我喝多了……”

“我把你的酒都换了，从我跟你说话开始。装，接着装？”

“等一等，你认出我了？”

忒修斯看她的眼神像看一条弗洛伯毛虫，没大脑的那种软绵绵生物。他说：“你怎么不再重头开始装？从早一点的时候？”

“什么时候？”首席傲罗的话术，纽特总是很容易被他带着走——“我还跟你装什么了？”

“前年圣诞节，你喝多了，我去给你送杯牛奶，你把我按在门上就亲我。第二天你还给我装不记得。”

纽特缩了一下，她以为自己真的不记得。

“去年，你让你养的小鼹鼠……”

“嗅嗅？”

“你让它偷我的怀表，然后又自己还回来，趁我睡着，又亲了我一次。我没当场揭穿你，”忒修斯突然顿了一下，莫名有点脸红，“我想着再给你一次机会，我想着事不过三，再来一次就办你，你现在还装？”

“那也是三……”

“就刚才！几个小时以前！”忒修斯几乎是咆哮了，“你吻我的，你主动的！你现在想装失忆，晚了！”

纽特真的怕忒修斯生气，她在床角慢慢缩成小小的一团，抱住自己膝盖。她最怕的就是这样的情况，眼泪不受控制地掉下来。对，她是有点仗着忒修斯没认出她，享受他的调情，但她从头到尾都是认得忒修斯的，她根本连狡辩的理由都想不出来……

忒修斯叹了一口气。看着纽特瑟瑟发抖埋头装鸵鸟的模样，他又实在狠不下心来逼她。算了算了，她都主动成那样了，告白的话就让他来说也无妨。他张开手，对纽特说：“到哥哥这儿来。”

纽特一动不动。于是他从床这头爬过去抱她，掰她的四肢把她搂在自己怀里，一下一下抚摸她的脊背。

“别哭了，纽特，阿尔忒弥斯。”他温柔地说。

她不但没停下哭，哭得都有点打嗝，被泪水洗干净的脸颊看起来有点年幼，但比浓妆艳抹的女郎可爱多了。她在等哥哥说出对她的审判，要她滚到大洋彼岸去也行，从此再也不会邀请她去吃饭也行，圣诞节不允许她回家也行。只要哥哥别恨她，把这件事就此揭过。

“你要对我负责的。”忒修斯捧着她的脸说，然后吻了吻她。

 

12

“邓布利多让我……”

“情报我已经拿到了，你再提那个糟老头子我现在就再操你一次。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

——————————————

当年纽妹偷亲你哥的时候，以为他睡了，其实他的手在被子里干啥？

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个沙雕后续

13

那天他们离开舞会现场的时候天已经蒙蒙亮了。本来纽特的意思是穿好衣服就走，但她穿上衣服以后忒修斯突然对床前的镜子产生了极大的兴趣。这对纽特来说有点过，很难理解，毕竟前一天还在猫头鹰邮件里把你骂得狗血淋头的兄长，后一天把你按在镜子前面后入，一边干一边继续那个关于蓄养球遁鸟许可证的话题，你该怎么想？！

纽特什么也想不了，她亲眼看到自己是怎么被操到哭出来，哭着求饶，而自己和身后的男人看起来还把衣服穿戴得整整齐齐——镜子里看不到掉在地上又被她的大裙子盖住的，撕破的内裤和吊袜带。她挣扎着说首席傲罗虐待俘虏，既然已经举了白旗，他理应停下凌虐行为。然后首席傲罗的手伸到前面，把她紧身胸衣里的两个半球全掏出来，很轻松，就连纽特本人也不得不承认这件裙子着实有点下流了；他语带警告地说：“你认为傲罗办公室会怎么对待蓄意勾引公职人员的女人？”

纽特大惊，咬紧牙关不承认，推翻自己先前的一切证词，要求重启案件，并且上诉。首席傲罗冷笑，略施手段，软硬兼施，深入浅出，双管齐下；俘虏顽抗了一会儿，他步步紧逼，穷追猛打，法不容情，抗拒从严，俘虏终于全面溃败。

审判结束以后纽特姿势很不雅地趴在镜子架上大喘气，让冰凉的镜面贴住自己露出来的胸脯，冷静一下发昏的脑壳。忒修斯慢条斯理地穿裤子，又好心地过来帮她把上衣穿好，整理她被掀起来的大裙子，重新扣上吊袜带。

纽特觉得还有哪里不对，但打扮整齐的忒修斯已经挽起了她的手，带着她幻影移形了。

两人出现在忒修斯家门口。他很多次试图把纽特绑过来吃饭，但从来没有成行。现在纽特不但乖乖地来了，还是被抱进门的，心里多少有点憋屈。她也不想被抱，但一迈开腿往台阶上走，就意识到了不对的地方在哪里——那条可怜的，被撕破的，花了她十六个银西可的法国蕾丝内裤，才穿了一次就被无情地丢弃那里！她腿间不断地往外流东西，夹紧了膝盖，说什么都不愿意再走一步路。

忒修斯把纽特抱进自己家的时候嗤地笑了一声，好像意思是说叫你以前对我爱理不理。他们都又困又累，纽特脚不点地地被弄进了卧室，匆忙洗了澡以后就睡下了。忒修斯大喇喇地裸睡，纽特是没有衣服能穿。他们肌肤相贴地搂抱在一起，这回首席傲罗没想法，不，没力气实施想法了，纯洁地抱着她，四条腿缠在一块。

迷迷糊糊要入睡前纽特突然想不明白：自己为什么要跟他回家？！她又不是没有房子！而且起来以后她穿什么呢！

 

14

忒修斯完全不觉得纽特没件正经衣服穿是个问题。他们睡到中午，一醒来他就忍不住搂着身边的姑娘继续摸，好像怕她只是个过于生动的春梦。摸着摸着首席傲罗又来了点劲，想继续审判这个口是心非的穷凶极恶罪犯。但罪犯被摸醒以后肚子咕噜噜叫了起来，无辜地瞪着他，好像在控诉他不优待俘虏。

纽特只穿着一件忒修斯的白衬衣跟他一起在桌前吃饭。她的头发蓬着，脸上的化妆洗掉了，衣服下摆露出整双修长漂亮的腿，大腿内侧还有几点雀斑。忒修斯把最后一片培根慷慨地让给了她，神奇生物学家平时的运动量很大，她比忒修斯想象中的能吃。但她一吃完就被抱上了餐桌，向后被摁倒，首席傲罗要收的利息永远不会缺席。

纽特觉得这大概不太正常，也不太健康。她被迫答应对忒修斯负责之后的三十六个小时几乎都跟他耗在床上，好吧，还有餐桌上，浴缸里。每一次她想回家，首席傲罗就以花样百出的手段和借口把她留下来，一会儿说你的衣服洗了还没烘干，一会儿说吃了饭再走，一会儿说太晚了明早再走，一会儿说你穿这身衣服出不了门。最后纽特发火了，她的怒火和魔法部催忒修斯回去上班的吼叫信同时送到，狄卡森卡尔先生老牛般的声音久久飘荡在起居室上空：“斯卡曼德我的线人已经告诉我了！你那天跟一个女人离开的！你感冒拉肚子破伤风全办公室都不会有人相信，除非你的病假单说你得了梅毒！”

忒修斯悻悻地穿衣服准备回魔法部，哪怕现在离规定的下班时间只有不到两个小时。纽特幸灾乐祸地看着他，临出门前被捉过去来了一套法式深吻。忒修斯摸着她的脸颊低低说：“等我。”

你只是回去工作，又不是去上战场。纽特面无表情地送走他。当然忒修斯前脚出门纽特后脚就离开了他家，她一直揪心着箱子里的宝贝们，火焰接吻鱼快到繁殖季了，如果它们不是一对一对地配好，配错两条同性就会把整个水塘烧成一个炕。她不太放心邦缇小姐。

 

15

纽特躺在自己家地下室，也就是箱子里的小吊床上愉快地打着盹儿。考虑到体力活已经做完，接下来的工作就是整理稿件，她慷慨地给邦缇小姐放了一段时间的假。现在她刚享受了一次好好的、真正舒适的泡泡浴，一个人，没有人毛手毛脚也不用两个人挤在窄小的单人浴缸里。箱子里延伸出去的真实高地刚刚开始进入黄昏，落日余晖洒在针叶林上，从她这个角度看过去整个世界都是橙色的。

她睡得好好的时候被楼上自己布下的防护咒报警声吓醒。她挣扎着从吊床上爬下来，跑到操作室已经来不及了，两条腿正在从那道窄小的台阶上下来。忒修斯的块头比她大太多，肩膀在入口处尴尬地卡了一下，最后脚落到地面上时头发已经有点乱。纽特想说你来干什么……嘴刚张开，他迎面上来搂住就是一套湿吻。

“我饿了。”忒修斯可怜兮兮地说，“你怎么走的，我回到家一口热饭都没吃上。加班完魔法部食堂早就下班了。”

纽特不得不把剩下的咸牛肉三明治都喂给了他。她害怕忒修斯再露出装可怜的模样，那她会直接心脏病犯到四肢痉挛横着进圣芒戈。他填饱肚子后也没有要走的意思，煞有介事地参观纽特家，从阁楼到卧室，挑剔她的小床太窄，一摇肯定会散架。最后也不知道怎么回事，纽特发誓自己没有邀请他，但还是又抱在一起吻了起来，结果在神奇箱子里做了，就在草地上。

忒修斯用几块柴火和吊床上的薄毯变了一张床，他读书时变形术就一直很出色，这对得起他N.E.W.Ts的好几个O，说明功课没拉下。床还异常地结实，怎么晃都不会塌，连个吱呀声都没有。纽特想这也许是首席傲罗在野外追捕黑巫师的必备技能。她撅着屁股趴在床上，努力扶稳，眼前远远的山丘上几头月痴兽探头探脑地看向他们。

“嘘！嘘！”纽特面红耳赤地作出驱赶的动作，忒修斯压下来，撩开她的头发，装着傻舔她的耳垂说：“不要嘘，叫出来，我喜欢你叫得大声点。”

要叫你怎么不叫啊！纽特报复性地夹紧他，却得到一轮更凶狠的顶撞，结果又是一结束就昏迷般地睡了过去。

早上醒来时床已经没了，纽特躺在薄毯上，蜷在忒修斯怀里。草地那头几只球遁鸟挤挤挨挨地看这边，好奇地望着它们的饲养员，好像是饿了又不太敢上前来，噗噗的闪现声不断响起，比闹钟还使人烦躁。

纽特推醒忒修斯：“时间不早了，你不能穿着昨天的一身去魔法部吧？”

他睁开眼睛看见天色还暗着，就呻吟一声把纽特拉过来继续闭上眼睛：“五分钟，让我再睡五分钟。”

纽特又好气又好笑：“这块空间联结的是高地，伦敦的太阳已经晒屁股了！”

首席傲罗跳起来，光着白生生的屁股在草地那边的树下匆匆找自己的衣服，笼成一团的袜子连长裤一起穿上。纽特不知道哥哥也会有这样的画面，看他这娴熟的程度，恐怕年轻一点的时候，经常在不知哪个姑娘的闺房里醒来。

她真的没有酸，她只是在思考那窝又新繁殖了十三只的球遁鸟该怎么办。哪怕忒修斯匆忙吻了吻她，说晚上见，她也没注意听。首席傲罗顶着乱蓬蓬的头发、皱巴巴的领带和衬衣往小梯子上爬，出去时在入口又卡了一阵，最后人上去了，皮鞋没上去，他在外面一个飞来咒让皮鞋自己穿过了箱子口。

 

16

她整理了一天书稿。忒修斯来时两眼下挂着青黑，一只袖子掉了，头发有点焦，领导只剩下半截。纽特大惊失色：“谁干的？”

“一个要在阿兹卡班过下半生的人。”忒修斯仍在生气，悔恨又恼怒地看自己的半截领带：“这还是你送的，我应该把他的双手剁掉，但这样就没法把人拷起来了。”

纽特白他一眼：“这是严格遵守规章制度的首席傲罗该说的话吗？”

“一旦跟你扯上关系，什么规章制度都可以去他娘。”首席傲罗搂过神奇生物学家的腰吻她，纽特回过神来以后被恶心得不行。

她推忒修斯去换衣服，他特别无辜：“我没有衣服在你家。我以后可以放一点过来吗？”

纽特一愣，嘴比脑子反应快地说了可以，忒修斯马上就蹬鼻子上脸：“那今天你可以跟我回去吗？你最好带一些换洗衣服过去，你家的床也太小了。”

 

17

纽特再一次赤裸着身子在忒修斯床上入睡时还没发觉有什么不对。但很快她的衣物填满了忒修斯卧室的一个抽屉，然后是两个，小半片衣橱，就连她常用的几本书也都被搬过来了。她真正工作的地方是神奇箱子里，这在哪里倒是都无所谓。而且忒修斯家的防护更全面，她不会被永远敲错门的邻居老太、淘气的街坊小孩或者送外卖的打扰。

时间一晃过了几个月，纽特收拾茶具时突然发现自己很久没回过家了，而且她好像也已经很习惯在忒修斯的怀里入睡，习惯他早晨起来先亲亲自己的脑门，晚上下班回来共进晚餐，有时先是她有时先是晚餐，晚上入睡前靠在一起读书或者玩对方的头发，聊聊一天发生的事情，聊聊明天晚上想吃些什么。

这挺奇怪的。毕竟在几个月之前，他们还是关系生疏并不亲密的兄妹。他们上一次这样长时间相处是在纽特三岁的时候，那时她还跑不稳，忒修斯也只是个猫嫌狗憎的调皮孩子，两人每天晚上都并排坐在餐桌前，纽特坐在自己的儿童椅中。再之后，他们就只有忒修斯暑假时才能见面，到了纽特也有暑假的时候，忒修斯已经住在伦敦了，复活节、圣诞节才会回家。

等她年纪更大，就只剩下圣诞节。他们从来没有花这么多的时间在一起，做这么多步调一致的事。大多数都是琐事，早晨的洗漱，煮茶，泡咖啡，洗衣服，头挨着头看书，有的时候小酌一杯。他们的交谈与说教无关，与英格兰安全无关，与蓝毛大猩猩繁殖率无关，就只是说说天气，说说一两天之内的安排。

当然还有每晚睡前的体力活动。这方面他们意外地合拍，忒修斯，不得不说，体力和身材都还处在巅峰状态，纽特一朝开荤，也躁动不已。而且慢慢地首席傲罗弄的花样越来越多，两个人的运动永远也玩不腻。有时候他们会一起洗澡，更多时候只是靠在一起享受余韵和彼此的温存，纽特觉得自己的洁癖都快要被治好了。腿间总是有黏腻，忒修斯在这方面简直像一条喜欢标记领地的小蠢狗。

纽特自己没什么需要来往的同事，她的感情生活和性生活从来都是私人范围。当然她会跟蒂娜、奎妮、雅各布和莉塔通信，但好友们很少主动问起，而她也不知道这种事要怎么跟别人提。

“嘿，亲爱的朋友，说起来最近我身上发生了一点新鲜事……我和我的哥哥睡在一起了。对，忒修斯·斯卡曼德，那个英格兰首席傲罗，六英尺二英寸高褐色头发十分英俊那一个。我们基本上算是在同居，经常做爱，有时一次有时两次。我们从不谈到以后，我也不知道这段感情他是不是认真的，不知道我们大概能走多远。不过，他大概永远也不会求婚，因为，考虑到……我们是亲兄妹？”

你说这有多奇怪？

 

18

最奇怪的是纽特被自己的想法吓到了。她一直有一种鸵鸟的处世哲学，问题没怼到脸上时就不去思考，反正思考也没用。那天她偶尔，极偶尔地想了想以后，永远两个字就跳出来。奇怪的点在于，她没有去考虑她和忒修斯的关系到了哪一步，下一步该怎么走，以后会发生什么事，最后能不能走到一起，走不到一起会因为什么，如何去避免，实在不合适该怎么挽留。

她直接就想到了永远。

毕竟除了这几个月在床上的这档子事，他们还是兄妹，割不掉也否认不了的血缘关系。他们住在一起以后丝毫没有感到任何违和，他们都按照妈妈的习惯摆放衣物和碗盘，吃饭有同样的口味，几乎同样的作息时间，默契地在饭后和早晨先泡一杯茶再开始做事。如果分手了——如果这算恋爱的话——他们还是会在圣诞节回到同一个家，他们还是要应付同一对父母的关心，或许，当他们各自有了新的伴侣，他们的后代会以表亲的身份继续来往。这是多么恐怖又深厚的羁绊，远远超过爱情。

她和忒修斯，这段关系从一开始就没有回头路。她不认为如果有一天爸爸妈妈知道他们在一起了，然后因为“不爱了”或者“出轨了”，或者“性格不合”而分手，会心平气和地分开劝慰他们振作起来继续寻找下一个。他们只能绑在一起，绑到其中一方进坟墓，如果先进坟墓的那个人是忒修斯，纽特也绝对会给他守一辈子寡。

她从来没有爱过谁，所有的亲吻和绮梦都留给了忒修斯。从她开始春心萌动起，那个形象就一直很明晰可靠。可比她年长八岁的兄长明显有更正常的人生轨迹。

 

19

忒修斯下班回来时纽特不在，留了个条子说回自己家了。他去到以后直接来到箱子里，跟休假结束、正在拌饲料的邦缇小姐打了个招呼，在月痴兽的背阴小坡顶上找到了纽特。

她盘腿坐在地上，膝上摊着本子，他看见她在画一只大鸟。他蹲下来先亲了亲纽特的额头，然后是鼻子，然后是嘴唇，松开她以后问：“为什么不让邦缇直接到我家去？”

“我可以给邦缇我家的钥匙，你能吗？”纽特有点无语地说，一会儿又嗫喏：“何况我要怎么解释我住在你家啊。难道要说我房子被喷火接吻鱼烧了么。”

“你住在我家，有什么需要对别人解释的？”忒修斯问。

纽特认真地说：“我们关系这么多年了都不好，我突然直接住到你家，你确定不会有我的朋友报警说你杀了我藏尸，想继承我的版税和三十七只球遁鸟，四只嗅嗅，一窝护树罗锅，八条鸟蛇，十二头月痴兽，七只巨型蜣螂？”

忒修斯想笑，又拉下了脸，说：“我不知道我们关系一直不好，那是因为你在躲我。现在你想通了，懂事了。”

纽特低头不说话，继续在本子上涂涂改改的。忒修斯习惯了她的鸵鸟哲学，这样也不是不好，他们在一起生活舌头碰牙齿总有摩擦，但永远吵不起来。他挪到纽特身后，伸开腿抱住她，把她夹在自己两膝之间，下巴搭着她的肩膀问：“这就是那个鸟？”

“它叫弗兰克。”纽特闷闷地说，因为想起了什么而有点脸红：“对，一个很大的鸟。”

忒修斯窃笑：“我的确有一个很大的‘鸟’，你没听出暗示我也不怪你。”

纽特去推他，他握住妹妹的手，另一只手环住她的肩，两人的嘴唇像接吻鱼一样黏在一起。他们亲了好一会儿，直到纽特的手变成撑住并抚摸他的胸膛，他的大腿紧紧夹住她的臀部两侧，直到邦缇小姐尖叫一声，又“咣”的一声，饲料盆落在了地上。

“邦缇！”纽特慌忙从草皮上爬起来，颤抖着嘴唇想说点什么，但忒修斯比她快，一挥魔杖让饲料球重新排队回到盆里，盆从地上跳起来回到邦缇小姐手里。

“拿稳一点。”忒修斯严肃地说，好像这就是他们面临的全部困境，“里面可能混进一点泥，我尽力了。”

 

20

被邦缇小姐撞破的那天是纽特和忒修斯第一次吵架。不，是睡在一起后的纽特和忒修斯第一次吵架，一开始围绕着为什么忒修斯总是不顾场合地亲她，然后话题引入到魔法部的人会有什么看法，最后吵到爸爸妈妈发现了该怎么办。

而忒修斯的反应自然得让纽特手足无措：“发现？为什么是发现？难道我们不会主动告诉他们吗？”

“我们为什么要说？”纽特完全不理解哥哥的脑回路，“我们，这……不可以的！”

“爸爸妈妈想让我们开心，我们在一起，我感到很完整，很开心。有什么不对？”他咄咄逼人，“还是说你觉得不够？我们不是认真的吗？”

他们吵了起来，说了很多字面上看起来不过分，但一句接着一句味道就全变了的话。最后两个人都吵累了，忒修斯沉着脸，即使是他也做不到马上放下架子去求和，何况纽特一直往门边退，一副随时准备离开的样子。这让他真的很生气。

一只猫头鹰毫无芥蒂地飞了进来，纽特认出这是爸爸妈妈养的老威利，妈妈不允许首席傲罗把自家信使隔离在防护咒之外。老威利嘴一松，掉下一个红色的信封，然后头也不回地溜之大吉。纽特试图拦下它给它喂一点水，失败了，一回头，那封变成一张嘴的吼叫信已经在起居室里炸开，妈妈的声音震耳欲聋：

“忒修斯！你妹妹不回信也就算了，你死哪儿去了！下周末你阿莱娜表妹结婚，你们两个无论如何也得给我回来参加婚礼！我和你爸辛辛苦苦一辈子，明明培养了两个这么优秀的孩子……”

接下来是熟悉的妈妈的长篇大论，纽特已经开始习惯性地放空了。她看了一眼客厅对面的哥哥，他明显也在放空。熟悉的感觉让她翘起了嘴角，随即意识到他们还在吵架，又哼了一声板起脸低下头。

“好吧。”妈妈的声音终于消停一会，忒修斯迈过来拉她，把纽特拉进怀里。他在她头发里闷闷地说：“我们不要吵架，好不好？你看，正好下周回去事情就都解决了，你不要担心，一切由我来跟爸妈解释。”

纽特不敢置信地再次推开了他：“你就是打定主意要跟爸妈说？你现在还这么想？”

忒修斯的脸上露出生气的表情，同时他又很疲惫。他捏着太阳穴说：“有时候我不明白你的意思。早说晚说不迟早都要讲的么？你还能瞒别人一辈子不成？”

“忒修斯。”纽特颤巍巍地开口，一开口她就后悔了，但还是继续完成这个句子：“你有没有想过，我们最后分手了，跟爸爸妈妈怎么解释？以后的家庭聚会我们还怎么相处？”

这下她彻底引发了首席傲罗的怒火。他沉着脸的样子有点可怕，让纽特想起了自己六年级时给莉塔顶包，十八岁时偷偷上战场，以及跟他睡完以后试图施那个一忘皆空咒的场景。她缩了一下，但还是准备好迎接他暴风骤雨的说教：“你真的想清楚了么？”

“我看是你没有想清楚。”忒修斯冷冷地说，“是我不对，我太心急了，我根本跟不上你这个脑瓜里的思路。你不用担心，我们永远是兄妹，是家人，放心了么？你回去好好想想，我们见到爸爸妈妈该怎么说。”

他粗暴地指了指门口，转身回卧室去了。纽特从来没有被他送客过，血一下子涌上头，眼泪一下子就溢满眼眶，但还不至于落下来。她跺跺脚拿出自己最擅长的技能，直接幻影移形离开了忒修斯家的客厅。

 

 

 

 

 

 

——————————————

哥哥：喂？法律事务司吗？哦，没事，就是了解一下近亲结婚判几年？对，巫师，纯血，对，真心相爱，没人强迫。对，真的没人强迫，自愿的。操你妈，说了真的是真心相爱了，去你妈的


	3. Chapter 3

21

忒修斯刚回到卧室就开始感觉后悔。以他对纽特的了解，知道她绝对做不出死皮赖脸不走的事儿来。但他还是想缓一会儿再假装去客厅看看，免得刚转身就发现纽特已经幻影移形，他绝对会气得再背过去一次。

第二天忒修斯哪儿也没去，等着纽特上门来道歉。一开始他想只要纽特道歉立马就原谅她，然后开始想纽特只要出现在家里他就不再生气，最后睡前他闻着枕头上她的味道，难过地想哪怕她给自己送个信，说因为忙才不过来，他就可以装什么事都没发生过。第三天他就已经不生气了，但是难受得要死。

第四天，第五天和第六天纽特依然不见踪影。第七天忒修斯想过要不要去叫上纽特一起回爸妈家，但他已经又开始生气。他磨磨蹭蹭地加班到很晚，抱着纽特反正也不一定等他的心态去她家晃了一圈，呵呵，果然人不在。

爸爸妈妈依然住在乡下。忒修斯从壁炉里爬出来的时候觉得脑子昏昏沉沉，眩晕、没睡好和心烦意乱让他看上去有点失魂落魄。妈妈过来抱抱他，亲吻他的双颊，然后问：“你妹妹呢？”

“她还没回来？”忒修斯愣了一下，话出口又咽回去：“我……我也不知道。”

“忒修斯。”妈妈埋怨地说，“你知道我们总是找不到她人影，既然你俩都住在伦敦，就不能叫上她一块儿走么。说真的，你们都老大不小了，一个两个的身边也没人照顾……”

忒修斯最害怕这个，更别说现在妈妈的唠叨听在他耳朵里有一种扎心的感觉。他匆忙逃到楼上去，把卧室门一关，躺在自己青少年时候的床上，盖住眼睛。

半夜的时候纽特才回来。忒修斯下楼的时候她刚从壁炉里钻出，看起来晕头转向的，头发上都是炉灰，咳得很厉害。他过去扶她——梅林的胡子，虽然知道是错觉，他们只有短短一个礼拜没见，但他还是觉得纽特瘦了。她的脸色一阵青一阵白，突然用力推开忒修斯，哇地一声吐了。

“说了多少次在壁炉里不要动来动去呢？”忒修斯叹着气顺她的背，一边变出一个桶接住她吐的东西。纽特很固执地推拒他，五指张开，乱蓬蓬的头发挡住侧脸。忒修斯又有点来气。这时妈妈听见动静挪动着身体披着晨衣出来了，他哼一声甩手往自己房间走。

“怎么晕炉晕成这样？”妈妈带着埋怨接手了忒修斯的工作，“好了好了别吐了，你是不是又没好好吃东西，也吐不出什么来。多大人了，也不会好好照顾自己……”

他靠在走廊上，头抵着墙纸，不知道能说些什么。

 

22

忒修斯回到自己卧室里假装躺下，支着耳朵听纽特会不会过来，但她的脚步直接去了她的房间，路过时一点没犹豫。这让他又开始生气，真的很生气。他已经开始思考那段争吵难道是他理解错误，纽特是打心眼里这么认为，并且不觉得自己有什么做错的地方？那么他又凭什么认为自己没有一点错的地方呢？

他再一次见到纽特就是在午餐餐桌上。早晨她没下来吃饭，妈妈去看了一眼耸肩说在睡觉，“阿尔忒弥斯的黑眼圈都快挂到鼻子上了，她最近在忙什么？”她问忒修斯。

“书。”忒修斯简洁地回答，然后就躲去了柴房。

实际上她在忙什么，忒修斯也不知道。按理说书稿的整理告一段落，新繁育的一窝球遁鸟也换好了毛，现在神奇箱子里光靠邦缇小姐照顾就能有条不紊，大部分吵死人的鸟蛇还在冬眠。这一周纽特也没有来找他，她到底在忙什么？他晓得个屁。

这种想法让忒修斯自己也很不高兴。他光着膀子用麻瓜的方法狠狠砍了一顿柴，又不得不用魔法把大小不一的木块重新修成小的那一种，地上丢了很多浪费的木屑。他在爸爸看见前施了个法术把木屑都变成蘑菇。

纽特的午饭吃得很少。忒修斯总在看她，但她垂着眼皮，薄薄的眼皮几乎是青色的，上面血管都能一根根数得分明，睫毛墨黑浓密。他看她叉子动来动去就只吃一点点豆子，哼了一声把一大块炖牛肉叉给她，纽特皱着眉头直接让肉块滑到脚下，爸妈养的老狗皮尔斯扑上来一口那肉就不见了。

“纽特。”妈妈责怪地说，“皮尔斯已经吃得太多了，以它的年纪。”

纽特仍瘪着嘴不说话，盘子里的鹰嘴豆已经被她戳成了泥。忒修斯突然就觉得索然无味，把盘子一推说“我吃好了”就回房间去了。

阿莱娜表妹的婚礼在黄昏，但他们不得不在四点钟左右就打扮好穿着礼服过去。忒修斯在下楼前还是去敲了妹妹房间的门，这样互相冷战真的一点用处也没有，何况他是年长的那一个，没必要像个青少年一样跟她赌气，明明就是两个成年人心平气和好好谈谈就能解决的事情。纽特开门还愣了一下：“是你？”

“很奇怪？”他一边说一边走进去，纽特急忙抬手推他的胸口：“梅林的袜子啊，离我远一点。”

忒修斯没感觉到怒火，倒是有点难过：“我现在连离你近一些都不可以了？”

纽特看起来有点紧张：“不是……你的头油，味道太大了。好吧。梅林的三角内裤，你为什么要在头发上涂这么多东西？容易秃的，忒修斯。”

他抽了抽嘴角：“我不觉得这其中有什么必然联系。”

纽特也有点想笑，但很快又抿住了嘴，硬邦邦地说：“我还没打扮好，你先出去。”

“我看你穿好了裙子？”

“我还没戴首饰……”纽特说，忒修斯马上让项链飘到自己手上：“我帮你。”

她叹了一口气转过身去，让哥哥从后面给自己扣上那条造型普通的项链。忒修斯在她耳边低声说了一句：“你穿这条裙子很好看。”

纽特表情复杂地看着镜子，她应该是还没化妆，嘴唇没什么血色。忒修斯还想说点什么，但妈妈在下面喊了：“亲爱的，你们怎么还没好？要迟到了！”

他掏出怀表，离四点都还差一刻。兄妹俩无语地交换了一下眼神，忒修斯不得不出声：“很快，妈妈！”

 

23

结果他再找到机会跟纽特单独说话已经是婚礼仪式以后。首席傲罗终于陪所有醉醺醺的姑妈和姨婆们都跳过了舞，说了一万遍伦敦的生活和工作的趣事，好不容易觑了个空坐下，坐在纽特身边。她捧着一杯南瓜汁慢吞吞喝着，看起来音乐响起以后就没站起来过，也许是给自己身边下了什么隔离禁断咒。

夜幕已经降落下来了。地精们早撕掉了强行被戴上的花环，在花园里又跑又打，互相吐口水骂着粗话。巨臀萤火虫围着顶棚上的糖球进食，吃进去的火花跳跳糖让它们的屁股能闪得更亮，营造一种低成本火树银花的效果。唯一花大价钱请来的男巫乐队主唱也喝高了，正在把火焰威士忌浇在麦克风上，歌声音符从烈火中飘出来，烧掉了一块帷幔和某个姑婆的假发发卷。空气中飘荡着蛋糕、甜酒和暖洋洋的喜悦气息，忒修斯很确认阿莱娜表妹全家上下打扫了两个礼拜唯一的成果就是把所有的伤心虻都捉了起来。他的手在不会有人注意的情况下盖在了纽特手背上，她转过脸来，忒修斯说：“跳支舞吧？”

纽特跟哥哥悄不做声地滑进了舞池。现在他的另一只手好好按在纽特的后腰上，所以她问：“所以跳男步的时候手到底应该放在哪？我很确认上一次……”

首席傲罗面不改色：“上一次跟我跳舞的女士是莉莉，而我的身份是花花公子阿纳托。”

纽特翻了个白眼，但忒修斯把她在没人会看出来的条件下搂得更紧了些：“现在我们能好好说话了？”

她沉默着。

许久以后首席傲罗的妹妹抬起脸问：“为什么你从来没有想过要结婚？或者你想过，而我们，我是说我和妈妈，都不知道。”

“也许因为我骨子里比你想象的要幼稚。”忒修斯抬起手跟她转了个华丽的圈，“我只想跟我爱的人在一起。”

“别告诉我你从来没爱过什么人。”纽特干巴巴地说。

这回轮到忒修斯沉默了，他垂下眼皮的样子看上去有点感伤，但嘴角却是翘着的，低头时下巴的轮廓显得比较柔和，也没了首席傲罗高高在上那种公孔雀的样子。

“如果我现在说是，就算你不追问，是不是也不会百分百地相信我？”他柔声说。

他也低着头，纽特也低着头，这样就能确保两个人不会踩到对方或者一个幅度太大转过来的某个姨婆。纽特的声音传到自己发顶上时已经有点闷：“我相信你。”

“那你究竟在担心什么？”忒修斯问，“你对什么没有信心？”

“我对我自己没有信心。”纽特说，“我从来不擅长和人类打交道，动物要单纯得多。它们的需求更简单，饿了会叫，冷了会叫，热了叫，想交配繁殖也叫。只要你满足了它们的需求，一切就能相安无事。动物的快乐更简单，只想跟同类在一起生活，没有拘束就行，远离可能会带来伤害的物事。可人不一样，人从来不把内心真正的需求说出来，人会撒谎。而我不擅长辨别谎言。”

“听起来你也只想跟你的同类呆在一起。”忒修斯轻轻地总结。

纽特摇了摇头：“我也是人类……我也会撒谎。每个人实际上都没有同类，只是他们能找到妥协的方式，我只是……我只是找不到我自己的而已。”

“我们从你出生那一天就在一起，我们共享血缘，家庭，还有彼此的生活。”忒修斯耐心地说，“我比你想象的要跟你更相似。如果你愿意来分辨我的‘谎言’，你会发现我对你并没有那么多‘谎言’。如果你跟我在一起都感觉不舒服，那不是你的这套逻辑的问题，纽特。那是人类之间的另一种联结方式出了问题，我们一般把这叫做‘爱情’。”

“我没有不爱你。”她抬起了脸说，嘴唇依然很苍白。忒修斯有点后悔忘记关注妹妹在晚宴上有没有好好吃东西：“我爱你只会比你爱我多，不会少。”

“这难道不是问题吗？忒修斯？”纽特停下了舞步，哪怕音乐还在旋转，“你难道不值得更好的，我是说，爱你像你爱‘她’一样多的感情吗？

“你又错了。”首席傲罗的话也开始有点生硬：“感情不靠‘多’和‘少’来衡量，哪怕你给我一点点，在我这里也比全天下任何女人的‘全部’来得足够。我们爱了彼此多长时间，纽特？只是需要一个‘契机’而已，我想几个月前那次舞会就是‘契机’。如果你也不知道以后的路该怎么选择，那为什么不抓住出现的‘契机’来把握住我，当前的这一段感情？”

纽特的嘴唇颤抖着，几个词在她舌头上滚过，又都收了回去。这时爸爸和妈妈相拥舞过他们身边，妈妈看上去明显喝得有些多，脸颊红了，很大声地喊道：“嘿西奥，嘿阿尔忒弥斯！你们怎么不去和别的单身人儿跳舞，自家人聊什么呢？老天爷你们俩要什么时候才能结得了婚？！”

也许是妈妈身上的火焰威士忌味儿突然熏到了她，而纽特又没吃什么东西。她毫无征兆地弯下腰，在舞池中央“哇”的一声吐了出来。

 

24

忒修斯半搂半抱着纽特进了自家大门，一进屋纽特就推开他跑到厕所抱着马桶继续呕吐。他拍着纽特的背，让她靠在自己大腿上，脸色也白得不像话。

“梅林的胡子，你病了为什么不讲？”忒修斯一边轻拍她的背一边喃喃自语，“我真是世界上最糟糕的人，还在跟你赌气，一直拖着你跳舞和说话……坚持一下，纽特，我带你回伦敦去圣芒戈，都是我的错……”

“别。”纽特从呕吐中抬起头，虚弱地说了一句，她看起来吃得还不少，但现在吐得已经只能干呕了。说完一个字又呕了一声，忒修斯撩起她的头发别好，解开她背后的扣子按摩她的脖子。

“阿尔忒弥斯？”妈妈风风火火地冲了进来，爸爸跟在后面，他俩也吓得不轻：“你还好吧？”

“我还好，妈妈。”纽特低声说，终于不吐了，但坐在地上，头都抬不起来。

忒修斯捞起她靠着自己：“妈妈，我带纽特去圣芒戈。”

她突然大声起来：“不要！”

三个斯卡曼德一起望着纽特：“不行！”

“听你哥哥的话！”爸妈则是异口同声。

纽特涨红了脸：“我……我不去！我自己的身体我清楚！我……我只是……我只是食物中毒而已！”

“胡说八道！”忒修斯斥道，“你跟我们吃的一样的东西，而且你昨天晚上是不是就在吐？”

“听你哥哥的。”妈妈严厉地说，“别拿自己开玩笑，阿尔忒弥斯。况且你从一回来脸色就不太对……”

“我对我自己的身体很清楚！”纽特急得汗都冒了出来，忒修斯紧紧钳住她的手腕，看上去也很光火，不光生她的气还在生自己的气。

但妈妈，刚刚还像一只护崽的老母鸡一样的妈妈突然收起了羽毛，大步走进本来就不宽敞的洗手间里，一屁股挤开忒修斯，代替他握住纽特的手腕，眯起眼睛打量纽特的脸色。

纽特闪躲了一下，妈妈突然掏出自己的魔杖指着她的小腹。她整个人都绷紧了，但妈妈魔杖里一条细细的光线已经流了出来，滑向她，盘旋了一阵……然后变成了一个耀眼的红色惊叹号，在空气中爆开，消失不见了。

“这是什么意思？”忒修斯茫然地问。没有人搭理他。

小小的洗手间里安静了一会儿，爸爸站在门口看起来也很想进来，忒修斯不知道为什么突然双亲脸上都出现了从喜悦，到了然，又到生气，然后这点生气被喜悦按了下去的神情。

妈妈先爆发了，她现在从一只护崽的老母鸡变成了护崽的母狮子：“阿尔忒弥斯！亲爱的！”她一屁股把儿子挤得更远，紧紧搂住纽特，纽特一声不吭。

“什么？到底是什么？！”忒修斯急死了，但纽特突然变成了一只鸵鸟，他很担心她再低头脖子就要被折断，毕竟她不是一只真正的鸵鸟。“妈妈，您为什么这么激动？发生了什么事？”

“你还说没有男朋友！”妈妈喜气洋洋地宣布，“梅林的圣诞羊毛袜啊，为什么不告诉我们？阿尔忒弥斯，这真是天大的喜事！我就知道你比你哥哥有出息，他到现在八成还是个处男！首席傲罗有什么屁用，忙得没时间照顾个人生活吧，一点心思都不放在这上面！快告诉我们，阿尔忒弥斯，他是谁？”

“到底是什么‘他’？”忒修斯都要发火了，但妈妈只是狠狠响亮地在纽特额头上亲了两下，牵着女儿喜滋滋出了洗手间。忒修斯跟着出去，爸爸也笑得合不拢嘴，手里还拿着肯定是从婚礼上顺回来的一瓶黄油啤酒，现在自说自话地干掉了，泡沫挂在他嘴边的胡子上。

等一家人终于在起居室里坐下来，妈妈把一大盘饼干和一杯热乎乎的茶塞在纽特手里以后，首席傲罗在这个家里的问话才终于得到了解答：“纽特，快告诉我们，孩子的父亲是谁？是谁都没有关系，只要你开心，我们都为你感到高兴。”妈妈握着她的手快活地说。

“您说什么？”忒修斯茫然地问，依然没有人搭理他。纽特打定主意一句话也不说，终于妈妈快乐的声音在房间里回荡到了有点尴尬的程度。

爸爸小心翼翼地问了一句：“阿尔忒弥斯？”

“不。”纽特终于抬起脸来以后，只干巴巴地说了一句话，“请你们不要问。这是我自己的事。”

 

25

忒修斯都不知道自己是怎么回到自己的房间的。纽特在那之后一个字都没有再说过，吃完了饼干和茶就默默把自己关进了二楼的卧室里。楼下爸爸妈妈情绪还很激动，他耳边甚至都还能听到妈妈的咆哮声。

“我要杀了那个挨千刀的小子，婊子养的，他竟敢——”

“该死的臭小子，让我知道，我一定打断他的腿，没家教的家伙——”

然后爸妈都一起怒瞪着忒修斯，而他还没有缓过来，死死盯着自己妹妹瘦弱的身躯，就像被天上掉下来的糖球和巨臀萤火虫一起砸坏了脑子，沉浸在甜蜜和爆炸光亮的晕眩中醒不过来一样。

“忒修斯？！”妈妈不耐烦地说，“你不是傲罗吗？你见得了你妹妹被欺负？”

他张了张嘴，但一句话也说不出来。妈妈恨铁不成钢地抽了他的肩膀一下：“你说句话？”

“你怀孕了？”他空洞地问，声音很飘，纽特像没听见，不过肩膀瑟缩了一下。

然后爸爸妈妈就开始安慰纽特，说怎么样家里人都会照顾她，并且一定把外孙带得好好的。无论如何阿尔忒弥斯都是家里的小公主，中间妈妈用胳膊肘怼了儿子好几下，见他还在发愣，甚至有点担心：“西奥，如果你知道什么，一定要告诉我们。你动用私刑的时候我们要在旁边看着。”

爸爸怼了妈妈一下，妈妈改口说：“你不能真把他弄死。”

之后忒修斯可能是灵魂出窍了一阵子，因为他真的不记得自己是怎么回到自己房间的。接下来他再清醒地看到眼前的事物，自己就双手扒在纽特卧室的窗棂上，他可能是从隔壁自己的房间爬出来的，小心地踩着砖块和排水管道爬到墙那一侧，试图在不被爸妈发现的情况下钻进妹妹的房间。

他从外面打不开窗子，敲玻璃的时候还是把纽特吓了一跳：“你怎么从这里爬过来？”

“因为家里不能幻影移形，妈妈的规矩。”忒修斯干巴巴地说，一边钻进她的卧室，一只鞋掉到了楼下，不过现在顾不上了。

纽特回到自己床上窝着，拉起毯子裹住自己，并不看他。

“现在你知道了。”她闷闷地说，“我想不出来该怎么告诉你……”

“对不起。”

“对不起。”

他们同时说，忒修斯坐在她身边，握住她的手：“是我不好，我没发现……我也不该跟你吵架，跟你赌气。你想怎么骂我都可以，想揍我也没问题，我再也不跟你冷战了，纽特。我不应该。”

纽特抬起眼皮看他了，眼眶红红的：“我们现在该怎么办？”

他轻轻吻了吻她的手：“怎么办？在我看来，这就是我说过的‘契机’。”

“你不害怕？”她小小声地问，“这个‘契机’……会是一辈子的事情。我没有……我没有回头路可走了，我会一直，永远，带着这个‘契机’，我会赖住你，离不开你，我自己也不知道走下去会怎么样，但‘分开’就再也不是一个选项。我怕……我怕你没有准备好，我怕这几个月不能决定这么重要的事情，忒修斯……”

“‘契机’是一个很糟糕的教名。”忒修斯温声说，纽特笑了出来，又瘪住嘴。

“在我看来，这个决定可不是这几个月才做下的。”他抵住纽特的额头说，“我爱了你几乎一辈子，阿尔忒弥斯，考虑到至少有八年我不能这么说，所以我用词得谨慎一些。这几个月时间只是给我过去那些年的一些补偿，一些积攒的幸运。你看，一个‘契机’把你推到我身边，现在又有一个‘契机’让你能够选择下一步。不管你怎么选择，你知道我永远都在这里，从来没变过，在爱你这件事情上。就算你现在说想瞒着爸爸妈妈，想一个人处理‘契机’，我也只能尊重你的选择，但我至少有诱惑你选择另一种的权利，不是吗？”

纽特看起来都要哭了：“我当时只是慌了……”

“我知道，我都知道。”他安抚她：“交给我，好不好？你不足够信任我吗？跟你赌一百英镑，妈妈只会打我，不舍得碰你……”

纽特翻了个白眼：“你好像还占了多大便宜似的。”

“我是占了很大的便宜。”现在忒修斯整个人都爬到床上来了，把纽特抱在怀里。她又闻到了哥哥身上那令人安心的气味，不自觉闭上眼睛，梅林才知道她只离开了短短一周就有多想念这个。

“如果你坚持，不是不可以用‘契机’作中间名。”忒修斯说。

纽特这会儿是真笑了。她的脸被捧住，抬起来，忒修斯温柔地吻了她。

她吻起来像蜜糖，触碰起来像月光。月光没有实体也没有温度，但属于他的月亮是挂在心底里的，永远不会消散，从内而外地温暖起来。非要形容的话，忒修斯会说这是家的味道。他寻觅了几乎整个世界，结果最好的就在手心。他搂紧了纽特，这一次是实实在在地她在他的怀里，还有他们之间，藏在纽特小腹里的那个生命，它让他们再也不能逃避。

“我很想你。”忒修斯的呼吸粗重起来，“你知道我有多久没有吻你了吗？八天零十六小时又二十四分钟。”

“零头是你瞎编的。”纽特抗议，但被他的手隔着衣服握住了一边涨得有点疼的乳房，呻吟被咬在了哥哥滚烫的嘴唇里。

也许是心跳声太响，忒修斯又不断地在耳边用湿黏的嗓音保证会很轻，昏头涨脑的纽特跟首席傲罗一样没听见卧室外面妈妈的脚步声。

和敲门声。

 

26

“老头子——老头子——忒修斯！忒修斯！！”妈妈一边按住被子下的那个男人疯狂捶打一边狂喊：“我抓到他了，那个登徒子，该死的家伙，婊子养的混账东西！！他在这里！在我们女儿房间里！”

爸爸闻声跑上来，喘得胡子都在抖动：“那个畜生玩意在哪儿？”

纽特面红耳赤地抱着一个枕头蹿下了床，她的发辫已经全乱了，嘴唇又红又肿。妈妈变出的扫帚隔着被子抽得很用力，被子下发出沉闷的被击打的声音，但那个人咬紧了牙关不敢喊出声来。

“你竟敢——”妈妈咬牙切齿地又变出一把扫帚丢给爸爸，现在爸爸也过来跟着揍了，“还跑到我闺女床上来，你连见我们的勇气都没有——混账小子——”

房间里一片混乱。

纽特的太阳穴嗡嗡作响。

“好了别打了！”她尖叫一声，仍用枕头按着自己的肚子，“住手！”

爸爸妈妈停下了动作，但妈妈在她喊住手以后还是又揍了一下，被子里痛呼一声。

纽特大踏步又走回床边来，满脸通红，但眼睛发亮。她的手还是有点抖，但这时候她什么也顾不上了。在心里无声地对挨打的那个人说了句抱歉以后，纽特大力扯开了蒙住男人的那床被子，神奇动物学家不乏肌肉力量的手臂一下子把整床被子都掀到了房间那一头。

爸妈彻底安静了，扫把掉在地上。

“这……这其实是一件很有效率的事。”纽特平静地说，握住被打得龇牙咧嘴的男人的手，耀武扬威地举起来给双亲看：“是……是您老问我们什么时候结婚的，一……一次性就可以解决了，双喜临门。对……对不对？”

 

 

 

 

 

——————————————

“妈妈，这样难道不好吗。我们家绝不会出现婆媳矛盾。”

“……”

“你们一定亲如母女，比亲母女还要亲。”

“……”

“过年过节都回我们家，我老婆敢说个不字就别让她进家门。”

“……”

“纽特也不用改姓了，符合学术连贯性。”

“……”

“喜事只用办一场，省钱又省事。”

“……”

“嫁妆彩礼也省了，你们留着去周游世界，就当做子女的一片孝心。”

“……”

“生几个都跟我们家姓，老斯卡曼德家有后啦。”

“信不信我不抽她就抽你，忒修斯？”

“那太好了，您给我赚了一百英镑……哎哟！”


End file.
